<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>守望直至尽头/Once in a Lifetime by LanZiZhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175711">守望直至尽头/Once in a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan'>LanZiZhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Service Submission, Submission, Submissive Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noblesse/ 莱杰罗×弗兰克斯坦</p><p>对不起，主人。我爱你，所以我觉得全世界都应该爱你。<br/>Sorry,  master. I love you, So I think the whole world should love you too.<br/>-<br/>This story is like a series and it's already done, so I post them all together in one chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein &amp; Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>守望直至尽头/Once in a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为疯狂被屏，把大贵族的同人都搬到这里来啦，会有五六篇的样子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noblesse/ 莱杰罗×弗兰克斯坦</p><p>00<br/>
对不起，主人。我爱你，所以我觉得全世界都应该爱你。 </p><p>01<br/>
伸手不见五指的黑暗里，巴奈特奋力向前跑。<br/>
阵阵呼啸的风声，和自己沉重的喘息声，无规则地混合在一起。还有脚步声——咚咚咚像追命野鬼时时刻刻黏在背后。那只夺命鬼的呼气灼热，喷洒在他耳后根，惊出一身冷汗。慢慢地，似乎有什么东西真的赶了上来，在这呼啸寒风和厉鬼哭号中清晰地发出冷笑。<br/>
“谁……谁！”巴奈特僵在原地，哆嗦着再也迈不出一步。<br/>
男人随风声而来，“唰”的一声停在他身后，狞笑的脸庞逼近巴奈特左耳。“我是无名之辈，你不必在意。”<br/>
巴奈特艰难地吞下一口唾沫：“你想要什么？”<br/>
男人的脸上再次绽放一个狂傲不羁的笑容，他无声无息地退远，高大的身躯浮在不远处的雾气中，如幽灵般忽隐忽现。他一字一句吐字清晰：“你的命。”<br/>
“我不认识你，和你无冤无仇……”目睹到男人脸上一闪而过的狰狞，巴奈特赶忙转移话题，“我是贵族，我可以跟你签契约，让你成为长生不老的血族，享尽荣华富贵……”<br/>
男人的脸色阴沉，看到巴奈特畏缩的样子更是顷刻间变色。他瞬移到巴奈特面前，一刀气刃砍下去，被堪堪避过。<br/>
“废话少说！就因为你身为贵族，高高在上，却虐杀人类，摧毁了他们赖以生存的山庄！”<br/>
黑暗的气刃边缘泛着深紫色的幽光，一波波袭来，与巴奈特的红光屏障对冲。<br/>
“哐——哐——”<br/>
巴奈特明显力不从心。对方刁钻的角度和精准的力道让人心惊。<br/>
“呵，就凭你，还骗我签契约？是你给我力量，还是我给你力量啊！”男人随手召唤出气刃攻击着，一边大声地肆意嘲笑。<br/>
“抱歉大人，真没想到您也是血族！同是贵族为何要自相残杀呢？”巴奈特苦苦抵抗。<br/>
“呵呵呵……自然是因为你该杀啊！”男人蔑视地瞟了眼他的屏障，那屏障不堪重负，已经碎了一地。巴奈特重重向后摔去，波动的气流划破他的臂膀，鲜血慢慢流淌下来。<br/>
“巴奈特！”远处隐隐约约传来愤怒的叫喊。巴奈特瞳孔微缩，惊喜地回头盯住地平线上晃动的人影——其他贵族终于意识到不对劲来找自己了！他兴奋地挥舞手臂：“我在这！咳咳……”等到他忍痛站定，便瞬间跟男人翻脸：“你挑衅我，无非是觉得我比较弱。现在大家都来了，你就死定了，怪物！”<br/>
男人面无表情地卸下了他一只胳膊，鲜血四溅。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>
“巴奈特！你——混蛋！”赶到的贵族们全披着坚硬的盔甲，召唤出血色法阵，但法阵在瞬间就被黑色的暗影绞得粉碎。他们愣在原地，还什么都没察觉，暗紫色的暗刃从他们身后的影子里钻出来，顺着他们动弹不得的脚，像藤蔓般紧紧攀沿而上，寒意入骨，暗刃饮血，几人瞬间被绞杀！<br/>
男人嗤笑一声，转身走到巴奈特面前，皱着眉头揉衣襟上的血迹，冷冷开口：“看，我的衣服，被你的人弄脏了——主人看到了要不高兴的。”<br/>
想让伙伴们赶来拯救自己，处死人类，没想到对方这么久没对自己下杀手，竟是为了等更多贵族来了一网打尽！这可是肉体凡胎的人类啊，实力悬殊之下，自己一介贵族，竟渺小如蝼蚁！巴奈特惊恐不已，手脚并用往后退，“啪”的一声撞到了坚硬的岩石。他疑惑地一转头，心脏一紧：那哪是什么岩石，分明是那男人的脚！巴奈特慢慢抬头，映入眼帘的是一张嗜血的笑脸。他一点一点靠近男人脚边，用干涸的嘴唇贴近那块土地。嘴里塞入泥土的咸味，这味道像极了鲜血。<br/>
“家主大人，求求您……我有罪，别杀我，请把我带到贵族法庭公开审判，求求您——”<br/>
“嚓！”暗刃出动，粗暴地捅穿了喉咙。暗红色的贵族之血汩汩涌出，染红黑暗的土地。男人矗立于阴影里，不可一世，像是黑暗死神国度的帝王。<br/>
巴奈特陷入永眠之前，于混沌之中听到了那男人的讽刺：“亏你以为我是贵族家主，难道血族都这么蠢的吗！”</p><p>男人习以为常地穿过席地而坐的人群。自从贵族插手人类的事物，分发力量给人类——通俗来说，就是虐杀人类、把他们成吸血鬼之后——越来越多孤苦无依的穷人聚集在此，这个传说中贵族不敢靠近的黑山岭。男人心里一清二楚，犯事的贵族不敢靠近正是因为黑山岭深处的这座古堡，和生活在古堡里的人——大贵族。<br/>
男人轻叩古堡房门。门自动开了，角落里面色苍白的大贵族身穿雪白的衬衫，浸泡在浓浓的黑暗里。男人缓步上前，单膝跪下：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人。”<br/>
“起来吧，弗兰克斯坦。”莱杰罗面无表情地转身望向窗外。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦起身，疑惑地抬头望去，他能敏感地感受到他今天格外的冷淡。而后他自然而然地意识到自己身上沾染的血腥味，他双眼弥漫还着血红的杀意，经久不散。他嘟嘟囔囔地道歉：“对不……”<br/>
“今天杀了多少人？”莱杰罗依旧凝视着窗外，满脸云淡风轻，就像这十年以来的一样<br/>
“对不起……”<br/>
“已经有很多家主向我问起你。”陈述句，却隐藏着不容置疑的指责。“今天，你还没出手，就有人来告状了。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“这意味着你在向贵族实施你复仇计划的同时，家主也在开始针对你。等你做完了你想要的，你的结局只会是葬身于洛凯道尼阿，东躲西藏以度余生。这是你想要的吗，弗兰克斯坦？”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦轻咬下唇，额头沁出冷汗。莱杰罗斥责他的时候从来不会隐藏不满，却也从来没有像今天这样详细解释。<br/>
他开始感到不安。<br/>
“杀人让你上瘾了吗？”莱杰罗走上前，面无表情地盯住他。弗兰克斯坦听闻此言猛地抬头想要辩解，但千言万语都融化在他深红色的眼眸里。弗兰克斯坦羞愧地低下头，在那样的注视下他撑不过一秒，对于这样的质问他竟无话可说了。莱杰罗伸手轻轻抬高他的下巴，逼迫他承受对视。<br/>
“莱杰罗大人……”<br/>
“复仇，杀人，怨恨，这就是你最终选择的道路，我尊重你。你该还记得上次我们的约定。”莱杰罗说完，背起手走回窗前，留给他一个冰凉的背影。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦怎会忘记，上次他对自己说过：如有再犯，决不饶恕。<br/>
“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人！”弗兰克斯坦浑身沁出了冷汗，身体微颤：“您，您知道，我别无去处……”<br/>
莱杰罗沉默。<br/>
“您……请您不要赶我走……”弗兰克斯坦嘴唇哆嗦，“求您不要赶我走……”<br/>
背影依旧。<br/>
“对不起……我，我错了，我知道错了……”天知道这样卑微的话从弗兰克斯坦口中说出来有多难！遇见莱杰罗之后，他改变了许多习惯。然而此时软弱的屈服，是连自己都万万不会想到的。<br/>
“我决心已定。”莱杰罗转过身来定定地看着他，脸上没有一丝感情。<br/>
“不——不要抛弃我……”弗兰克斯坦面色苍白，望向莱杰罗的眼中不自禁浮出一层绝望的泪光。心脏好似揉进了碎玻璃，有一万个字想要诉说，却哽在喉咙中，吐不出，也吞不下。被人类追杀的时候、第一次手刃仇敌的时候，死亡常伴身边，都没有让他害怕过，说不清是什么让现在的自己如此慌张。莱杰罗口中的命令，是他脑海中从没浮现过的结局。<br/>
他身形一矮，跪在他的面前，最后一次告饶：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人。您说得对，是我做错了。我生性嗜血，但我愿意为您克制，我再也不瞒着您杀人了。我——我会乖乖听话，对您绝无二心。我……我放弃过去的生活方式，和一切复仇计划。如有违背，您可以亲手结束我的生命。求求您。再给我一次接受考察的机会。”<br/>
莱杰罗沉默地盯着他，似乎在思考。许久，他轻轻点了点头，转身离开房间，留下弗兰克斯坦站在原地狼狈地上气不接下气。<br/>
当晚，莱杰罗经过弗兰克斯坦的房间。大贵族特有的夜视力下，他看到弗兰克斯坦高大的身形裹在被子里，身体却如虾球般紧紧蜷缩着。</p><p>02<br/>
弗兰克斯坦站在人群中，笑脸抽搐。<br/>
他在穿越人群回到古堡的路上，被一个看起来不过七八岁、不断哭泣的女孩紧紧抱住了。<br/>
“放手！”<br/>
“呜呜呜……”孩子哭得更凶了。<br/>
“你想要什么？”<br/>
女孩瞪圆了清澈的大眼睛仰望他，安静了一两秒，啼哭声再度响起。弗兰克斯坦额角青筋暴涨。环顾四周，人类三三两两地疾行而过，并没人讲注意力投向这里。<br/>
总不能在这里对人类的幼崽动手，要时刻铭记主人的警告。弗兰克斯坦对自己说。他深呼吸几口，沉住性子蹲下身与她平视，换上一个完美无缺的笑容：“小朋友，你是不是认错人了呀？”<br/>
女孩的眼泪像珍珠一样扑簌簌往下掉，呜呜咽咽：“我、我没有家了……呜呜……好冷……好饿……”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦深呼吸一口，从怀里掏出一个小包裹：“这是面包，你拿去吃，你叫什么名字？家人在哪里？”<br/>
面包暴露在冷空气中的一瞬间，那眼泪就魔法般止住了。小小的人冲着包裹扑上去，带着千钧的重量。她饿狼般撕碎了包裹，啊呜一口把脸埋进面包里。弗兰克斯坦咬牙等待她舔尽最后一点面包渣，听她继续哭腔：“我叫安琪儿……爸爸……不知道……”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦感觉今日份的耐心额度已经被耗尽了。他顶着完美无缺的笑脸，不顾安琪儿的依偎，瞬间站起身，连带着安琪儿“哎呀”一声扑到了地上。“小朋友，现在你应该回到村庄，回到任何你认识的村民身旁，帮他们做事、劳动，换取晚餐，而不是跟这群流浪汉一起躲在路边，向每一个看起来衣冠楚楚的人索要粮食。这次我帮了你，下一次别再赖着我了。”他放出暗紫色气韵，周围的温度都在这恐吓力量的影响下降低了几度。安琪儿被气浪推倒，慌忙往后缩了几步，就再次咿咿呀呀地哭起来。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦在她的哭声中决然转身。<br/>
——迎面撞上一步步走来的莱杰罗。<br/>
对视的两秒中内，弗兰克斯坦心里飞速闪过无数念头：他看到了！看到了多少？不，我为什么要心虚……<br/>
莱杰罗慢慢走近女孩。<br/>
“噗嗤！”弗兰克斯坦在僵化的状态下，看着安琪儿义无反顾地扑了上去，以一种比之前更紧的力度，拥住莱杰罗。<br/>
“……”莱杰罗愣了一秒，俯身拍拍她的头。<br/>
安琪儿在善意的安慰中更委屈地哭了出来：“爸爸！”<br/>
“……”弗兰克斯坦气得浑身颤抖，他用尽全身力气，才压下出手扯掉扒在莱杰罗身上的牛皮糖的冲动。他当然不会蠢到以为这衣衫褴褛的爱哭鬼就真的是莱杰罗的私生女，他气的是——这小骗子，居然胆敢把爪子伸向莱杰罗。<br/>
莱杰罗平静地拍拍安琪儿的头，后者瞬间停止哭泣，乖巧地松开了缠在他腿上的双手。莱杰罗慢慢向古堡的方向走去，安琪儿贴在他的脚边紧随其后。自始至终，二人没有向弗兰克斯坦解释一个字。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦呆愣着看着二人的背影，开始认真思考莱杰罗有私生女的可能性。</p><p>回到古堡的路上，凯修亚特迎面走过，遇见这一行二人，恭敬地鞠躬：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人。”眨眨眼，又看到后面脸色铁青的弗兰克斯坦，随意地挥挥手：“哟，金毛！”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦停住脚步，冷冷一哼。<br/>
凯修亚特笑眯眯地放轻语气：“怎么，为卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人的联姻不高兴？”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦心脏一跳：“什么？”<br/>
凯修亚特略惊讶：“看来你还不知情呐。刚才那位不就被陛下召去商量此事么。陛下之前也征询过我的意见，我是觉得——”<br/>
“和谁？”弗兰克斯坦低着头，嘶哑着声音说。<br/>
“谁？”凯修亚特没反应过来，却透过弗兰克斯坦垂在眼前细细碎碎的金发，窥探到了他杀人的眼光。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦一字一顿地轻声重复：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，将和哪位联姻？”<br/>
“你别这么看着我。联姻嘛，自然是莱斯格蕾雅公主。这两位都身份高贵，血统至尊，也都只有这两位配得上彼此……”<br/>
凯修亚特还在絮絮叨叨地解释着，弗兰克斯坦已经什么都听不清楚了。<br/>
莱斯格蕾雅公主。</p><p>深夜，莱杰罗让安琪儿在古堡客房休息。安琪儿乖乖爬上大床，欢呼一声，倒在了柔软喷香的被褥里，满脸幸福。莱杰罗一言不发，沉默着为她掖好被角，离开了房间。几分钟后，弗兰克斯坦不动声色地溜进来，臭着脸摇醒了装睡的安琪儿。<br/>
安琪儿扬起稚嫩的脸脆生生地说：“叔叔，我爸爸说过，大晚上闯女生房间是不对的。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦的脸抽搐了一下：“你还有爸爸吗？少给我装，骗进这里有什么目的？”<br/>
安琪儿眼珠一转：“我想——”<br/>
“不许说谎！”弗兰克斯坦朝床头走近了一步，巨大的影子笼罩了她娇小的身躯。<br/>
安琪儿打了一个寒颤，尖叫道：“别过来——信不信我叫爸爸！”<br/>
“别乱认人。”弗兰克斯坦认真地瞪了他一眼，蹲下来压低嗓音：“是这样，那位决定要保护你，我也一定会保护你。但是只有知道你需要什么，我才能帮助你。”<br/>
安琪儿清清嗓子，慢吞吞地说：“我……只是村庄被敌人烧光后和家人走散了。晚上冷，我找不到吃的，就想找地方躲几天。我知道，你们是好人。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦皱眉头，等了一会，追问：“……没了？”<br/>
“没了。”这会她答应得干脆。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦沉吟。<br/>
“还有——叔叔你好像很强大，但是好凶哦。爸爸有你强吗？”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦头皮一跳：“不许这么称呼他！……是的，他比我更加强大。好了，小孩快点睡吧，我走了。”<br/>
“哎哎哎！”安琪儿一叠声地叫住他，“我睡不着，你得跟我读故事！就像我以前爸爸读的那样。”不等弗兰克斯坦怒拒，他得意地笑道：“不讲的话我现在就叫那位来！”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦脸一黑，站起身道：“你敢？这么晚了不要再纠缠别人了。小小年纪耍什么心机，好好休息。”<br/>
安琪儿真的大声叫起来：“爸爸——”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦惊出冷汗，连忙蹲回她床边：“嘘！我讲我讲！”<br/>
“好耶！”安琪儿欢呼。<br/>
深夜的次卧房间里，响起低沉的朗读声。<br/>
曾经在人类世界不可一世的最尊魔王，到头来，竟成了在贵族古堡中地位最低的那个。</p><p>接下来的日子里，安琪儿深刻意识到莱杰罗在古堡中的至高地位，平时就挤在莱杰罗旁边，做那个楚楚可怜、无家可归的孤儿，在和弗兰克斯坦独处的时候，又是一个嚣张大胆的小霸王。<br/>
饶是如此，某天看到安琪儿坐在莱杰膝头，一口口吞下莱杰罗亲手喂下的、自己辛苦为莱杰罗准备的海鲜浓汤时，弗兰克斯坦还是被震惊到了。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦喃喃自语般沉吟：“莱杰罗大人……”似乎下意识想要确认，面前这位面带薄笑的大贵族，还是不是自己认识的那位。<br/>
跟孩子在一起时，他会感觉愉快的。弗兰克斯坦暗自记下了，安静侍立在二人身后。<br/>
凯修亚特等家主来探望莱杰罗时，正好听到了安琪儿那声脆生生的“爸爸”，迎头撞上了这样的光景。<br/>
凯修亚特沉默了几分钟，才艰难地开口：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，这位是……”<br/>
“……”莱杰罗沉默，没有解释。<br/>
凯修亚特再度艰难地开口：“我会替您保守秘密的……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
凯修亚特清清嗓子，正色道：“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，陛下派我来问您联姻的事，请问您考虑地如何了？”<br/>
莱杰罗转头向他，面无表情：“还在考虑中。”<br/>
“好吧，还请您尽快予以答复，陛下很看重莱斯格蕾雅公主的。那么……”凯修亚特躬身离开。<br/>
莱杰罗轻扬下巴以回应。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦在不远处，正臭着脸给安琪儿面前的餐盘上添置新烤的面包。安琪儿好奇地扯扯弗兰克斯坦的袖子，扬起小脸问：“什么叫联姻啊？”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦冷冷回应：“没你的事。”感受到莱杰罗斜睨过来的目光，他又连忙换上笑脸温和地补充道：“是大人要做的事哦，小孩不要管大人的事。”<br/>
安琪儿不依不闹地转向莱杰罗，高喊：“爸爸，他欺负我！”<br/>
“喂喂，话不能乱说的……”弗兰克斯坦冷汗直冒。<br/>
这时，门口传来敲门声。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦连忙走过去。奇怪，按理说家主们不可能拜访地如此频繁，这次会是谁？弗兰克斯坦打开门，看到了一个裹着漆黑兜帽和斗篷的高大的银发男人。他衣衫凌乱，红瞳中布满因积劳而生的血丝。弗兰克斯坦警惕地上前一步，身体挡出对方想要迈进门的脚步：“你是？”<br/>
“我叫威廉。”男人也充满敌意地回瞪着他，“我听说过你，赖在卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人身边，又不签契约，你想干什么？”趁着弗兰克斯坦愣神的功夫，他侧身撞开他挤进大门，“我不找你。”<br/>
威廉笔直地来到莱杰罗所在的会客厅，一步步走向他，中途突然半跪下来，右手抚在心口，虔诚地仰望着在高处的面孔。相较人类，他的身躯是异于常人的高大，此时已完全被莱杰罗的影子所笼罩。<br/>
不知何时，安琪儿也不在这里了，只有弗兰克斯坦侍立在莱杰罗身后。皎洁的月光投进来，勾勒出莱杰罗与威廉一站一跪的轮廓。威廉的声音低沉而沙哑，染着穿越岁月的情绪。他一字一句地告诉他： “卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，我回来了。”<br/>
莱杰罗永远不动声色的脸上，终于出现了些能被称为表情的东西。他抬手，虚扶起威廉，像多年不见的老友那样冲他点头。<br/>
威廉眼中感激的笑意要溢出来了：“多谢您，我已经完成了心愿。现在，我要将力量还给您了，我的命也是您的。”<br/>
莱杰罗轻声回应：“我允许你保留力量直到你的生命消逝。”<br/>
这是一句在意料之中的发言。威廉再次温顺地低下头：“多谢您的好意，卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人。但是，这是属于您的生命力量，按照契约，我希望归还于您。这样对您也好。”<br/>
“我尊重你的决定。”莱杰罗眼中闪烁着嗜血的红光。他抬起右手，虚悬于理查森的头顶。一道血红显现，粘稠的鲜血在风的力量下发出噗噗的声响，血缘磁场在他的召唤下完全包围住了二人，天地之间，再无第三人能够窥探这场神圣的仪式。片刻，待一切散去，站立许久的弗兰克斯坦终于看到——莱杰罗平静地仰头，回归的生命力全身上下涌动，没有风，袖巾却兀自飘动。他缓缓睁开眼，眼中是无以复加的澎湃着的鲜血之光。脱力的威廉安静地撑在原地，瞳仁凝固成原本的金黄之色。<br/>
那是弗兰克斯坦第一次，见证莱杰罗的契约的力量。</p><p>弗兰克斯坦犹豫再三，还是在为莱杰罗添茶时说出了听到的传闻。<br/>
莱杰罗抿一口茶，不动声色：“看来你很担心，竟肯主动问我。”<br/>
“抱、抱歉……”弗兰克斯坦低下头。<br/>
莱杰罗又低头抿一口茶，“联姻是陛下的提议，我同意考虑。”<br/>
“那……您喜欢莱斯格蕾雅公主吗？”<br/>
莱杰罗轻轻回答：“喜欢。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦的心狠狠抽动了一下。<br/>
“她有担当，我很欣赏这孩子。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦脸一黑。公主在他眼里只是个孩子……既然是这种程度的喜欢，为什么要答应啊！<br/>
沉默许久，弗兰克斯坦再次小心翼翼地询问：“那主人您……愿意和她共度余生吗？”<br/>
“……”黑暗里一片万籁俱寂，只有若有若无的呼吸声，如此急促。<br/>
“弗兰克斯坦想要我去联姻吗？”<br/>
“恕我斗胆……不。”<br/>
“那就不去好了。”说完，莱杰罗云淡风轻地站起来，走到窗前瞭望风景。树影婆娑，风声簌簌。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦猛地抬头，不可置信地望向他的背影。<br/>
莱杰罗没有再开口。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦苦笑。那位就是这样的人呢，一切都不在意，一切都不放在心上，哪怕是自己的婚姻，哪怕面对陛下的威严。如果一个决定会打乱目前喜欢的宁静生活，那不去考虑就好了。而自己，在他眼中也只是渺小众生中的一粒尘埃吧。<br/>
再次看到莱杰罗把安琪儿抱在膝头喂食的时候，弗兰克斯坦也能控制自己惊愕的颤抖，并发自内心地称赞“父女二人”这一幕的和谐了。<br/>
千百年来，莱杰罗被剥夺了享受生活的权力，孤身一人，画地为牢。如果有机会多体验几天普通血族的轻松生活，何尝不好。弗兰克斯坦暗自下定决心。在后来的漫长岁月里，这一直是他的初心之始。</p><p>03<br/>
“人渣！”<br/>
“叛徒——”<br/>
“把公主殿下还来！”<br/>
莱杰罗站在窗前，异于常人的听力给他带来了遥远的地平线上人类军队的怒吼声。这些声音开始还在百里之外，这几天来逐渐逼近。应该说，最早从安琪儿入住开始。莱杰罗默默凝听着。<br/>
身后侍立的弗兰克斯坦脸色铁青，紧咬着牙看向安琪儿——她正瑟缩在莱杰罗腿边，躲避弗兰克斯坦的怒视。<br/>
随后，厮杀的声音传来。艾利克斯一族作为洛凯道尼阿的守护者，冲锋奋斗在最前线。很快，人类阵营的叫喊声逐渐小了下去，冷兵器的碰撞声、生命临终的哭嚎声则不绝于耳。<br/>
莱杰罗眉头紧锁。<br/>
感受到他的不高兴，弗兰克斯坦俯身请求：“莱杰罗大人，请让我去吧！”<br/>
莱杰罗沉默几秒，轻声同意：“有所克制。”<br/>
“是！”</p><p>弗兰克斯坦飞速向前挪移，眼里弥漫着危险而致命的鲜艳海蓝色。那里，硝烟弥漫之中，战马嘶鸣，上千战士裹着褴褛的布袍，手中弯刀闪烁寒光，眼中杀意渐显。洛奇一族吃力地防御着对方凶猛的攻击，却迟迟不回击。直到弗兰克斯坦凌空出现，他汹涌的气韵震翻了为首的士兵，瞬间人仰马翻。<br/>
“停——”士兵中有人嘶吼着命令，很快整个队伍都安静了下来，整齐地往那个方向望。<br/>
四周战士纷纷后退让开一条路，唯一一名披着铁甲的中年男人骑着黑色骏马慢慢上前。他体型微胖，胡须恒生，却平添了威武雄壮的气质，不长不短的卷发中暗藏的银发，也体现着他历经沧桑、一生戎马的功勋。弗兰克斯坦意识到，这就是他们的国王，自己按血统来看应该为之卑躬屈膝的人，也是企图对莱杰罗不利的人。<br/>
国王上前几步，冷冷瞪视弗兰克斯坦，倨傲的口气：“人类的叛徒，好久不见。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦挑挑眉毛，没出声。<br/>
国王提高了声音，表情庄严肃穆，“我曾和你的贵族家主们达成协议，自是无事不登三宝殿。但现在啊，你却蠢兮兮地把我的女儿囚禁了起来，给了我无数个出兵的理由。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦眼神冷了下来。<br/>
国王身后面无表情的副官朗声道：“秉着对贵族与全体血族的崇高敬意，我们相信是你背叛人族在先，后蛊惑人心，投奔贵族。主犯、从犯都罪不可赦！今日，我们与你以及任何包庇你的血族都势不两立！”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦冷笑：“你们，下了好大一局棋啊！如今你们准备好了，向我，甚至是向贵族宣战，无非就是贪图力量！未免也太高看自己了！”弗兰克斯坦一个健步上前，手心向下召唤出紫色力量，随之天地变色，黄沙飞扬。<br/>
突然一股气韵从弗兰克斯坦身后袭来，弗兰克斯坦一惊，堪堪避开。猛地回头，他看到艾利克斯家主冷冷看着自己，模糊的声音从兜帽和口罩下传来：“弗兰克斯坦，如果这人类说的属实，那么你便是全贵族的敌人。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈！”弗兰克斯坦仰头狂笑：“原来如此！你们几个家主一直很不待见我吧？说好了要一个一个杀尽你们，怎的还等不及了！”<br/>
艾利克斯腾飞向高空中，凶猛的气韵从上而下劈向弗兰克斯坦。弗兰克斯坦瞬间跳起，也腾跃至半空，暗紫色气刃与艾利克斯的防御气盾对接。一次一次，一回合一回合，力量相撞，噌噌作响。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦一边接招，一边得意洋洋地喊：“艾利克斯，你们就是一群胆小鬼！无名之辈！大白天的，还整天藏在斗篷底下，是不是无脸见人？连刚才那几个人类都比你有脸啊！”<br/>
艾利克斯喘着粗气，气得满面通红，忍不住回嘴：“躲在卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人的城堡里，被贵族驯服、豢养，苟且偷生，你就多有脸吗？！”<br/>
“嗬哟！听这口气你是嫉妒吧！”<br/>
“你——！”<br/>
“唰！”一连几波急速的气刃袭来，把弗兰克斯坦逼地降落至地面。<br/>
——是新赶来的几名家主。弗兰克斯坦冷着脸，叉腰道：“哟，尤利塞斯，赛奇……怎么今个儿都这么听你们主子的话？”<br/>
众人沉默。一个小小的身影却从他们身后走出。是安琪儿。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦身后的人类大军骚动了，国王更是惊声尖叫：“弗兰克斯坦，果然是你！”他立刻翻身下马，走向安琪儿，蹲下身轻声细语地安慰她，望向她的眼里似有千年冰山不化。“安琪儿，你大胆地告诉父亲，是不是这个人囚禁了你，伤害了你？你大胆说出口，族人都在这里，我们会为你复仇！”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦脸上放肆的笑容逐渐凝固，他死死盯着这个朝夕相处过的女孩。<br/>
安琪儿垂着头，一言不发，凌乱的刘海挡住了大半边脸，根本没办法看清她脸上的表情。<br/>
国王不停摇晃着她弱小的身板，焦急地催促着，伸手想拨开遮挡了她眼神的头发，却被她偏头躲开。安琪儿柔弱的臂膀在他的动作下前后摇摆，她似乎是国王手中一朵怒放而娇小的小雏菊，在黑暗中无助地承受风吹雨打。似乎过了一个世纪那么久，安琪儿的小脑袋点了一下，又一下。<br/>
国王起身，对着身后的大军怒吼：“都听到你们的公主了！杀死那个叛徒！”<br/>
呵，叛徒？究竟谁是叛徒！弗兰克斯坦仰天疾呼：“暗刃，听我号令！”顿时天雷滚滚，闪电在云层间游弋如蛟龙。弗兰克斯坦手握流光溢彩的暗刃，面对人群笑开了：“来啊！我到死奉陪！”<br/>
贵族挥舞着血红气韵，追逐着弗兰克斯坦的残影，人类大军摆布阵型，准备以数量优势困住他。此时自己后方一千人马追击，前方贵族家主联手堵截，身处热热闹闹的人群里，这人群中的每一个人都要我死！抱歉，卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人……我，没法克制了呢。</p><p>黄沙弥漫，人类大军的号角嗡嗡响起。艾利克斯手指之处，绿色的半透明光芒徐徐降落，那是艾利克斯一族擅长的防御之力，如保护膜般静静覆盖在杀气腾腾的贵族们身上。尤利塞斯和赛奇眼中蒸腾着嗜血之意，一个扛着沉重而致命的铁锤，一个挥舞着小巧而锋利的利刃，一左一右向弗兰克斯坦飞速袭来！弗兰克斯坦本能地抬起双臂，交叉在脸前用气盾堪堪抵消攻击。<br/>
“缩头乌龟！”未能得逞的赛奇冷笑一声，又一次飞速袭来，加速后的气刃一刀一刀直逼弗兰克斯坦门面。加上尤里克斯的频频偷袭和艾利克斯的防守，目前的他只能被动地躲闪而无暇攻击。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦眼中红光闪现，拳头紧握，原本安静的暗刃在刹那间腾起，暗紫色的乌云汹涌翻腾，狰狞的闪电再次闪烁在洛凯道尼阿上空。惊天动地的巨震把人类撞地纷纷倒地，胡乱劈下的气刃割伤脆弱的肉体，血洒战场，国王吹胡子瞪眼地向不远处的逃兵嘶吼，一旁骑在小马上的安琪儿紧握着自卫的长刺，默不作声，眼帘低垂。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦冷冷笑开了，黑暗的流光缠绕着他，不可一世，宛如从北欧神话中走出的奥汀。他手握暗刃指向对面乌压压的人群，从齿缝间一字一句地出声：“就、凭、你、们？”<br/>
“弗兰克斯坦。”熟悉的声音在他身后响起。<br/>
他诧异地偏头，瞳孔紧缩，黑暗的气焰瞬间灰飞烟灭。<br/>
一众贵族攻击的姿势僵硬了。他们知道，到现在还没有解决掉弗兰克斯坦，他们已经输了。<br/>
莱杰罗环视一圈，目光停留在国王惊慌愤怒、却还强制隐忍的脸上。“上次，与我会面的人类国王并不是你。”<br/>
国王嘴唇发紫，低沉着声音道：“先王已逝，现在我正是人类的最高统治者！”国王身后的人群中传来几不可闻的窃窃私语声。<br/>
“……”莱杰罗望向他的瞳孔深处，在他的思想里，听到了杀意、愤怒，和对先王的仇恨……他轻轻说道：“你我都知道，这不是事实。”�    国王刚开口想说些什么，一截尖细的刀刃突然出现在他口中，鲜血瞬间飙出，连带着还未出口的话语一并淹没在喉咙里。他的眼珠似是要从眼眶中瞪出来，手中的佩剑“哐当”落地，双手无力地捂着喉咙，发出“咳、咳、咳”的声音，且一声比一声弱。颤抖的身体一点点僵硬下来，最终像一袋砂石，从马上垂直栽下。<br/>
军队瞬间骚乱，他们对莱杰罗的处刑惊惧不已，却没能注意到，国王尸体背后，一个娇小的紧裹披风的身影，默默挤进了人群中。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦看到了一切。身为人类国王投放过来的诱饵，却孤注一掷暗杀了国王。也许这个密谋成为了安琪儿继父的国王，正是那个密谋除去她生父与先王的人。恶王自以为能控制一个小小的孩子，却忽视了她血管里流淌着真王的血。一场挟天子以令诸侯的把戏，至此落幕。弗兰克斯坦皱着眉，突然又感受到莱杰罗停留在他身上的目光。“莱杰罗大人……”他低垂着头，一步一步蹭过去。<br/>
莱杰罗以一种陈述的口吻告诉他：“她将成为这个人类国度的女王。一位好女王。”<br/>
“是……”<br/>
“我没怪你。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦嘴唇动了动，最终没有说出一句话。<br/>
“走吧。”</p><p>那天夜里，晚风习习，树影婆娑。他陪着莱杰罗在古堡窗前默立了许久。<br/>
他觉得，莱杰罗也许早就知道安琪儿的一切，也早就预知了她的背叛了。但他安然接受了一切。比起他的力量和胸怀，自己一直以来执着的复仇真是个笑话啊。看着窗前亘古不变的灰色背影，他感受不到一丝情绪。</p><p>04<br/>
“你找我？”<br/>
“对啊弗兰克斯坦！你来洛凯道尼阿这么久也不来看看我！”贵族的王坐在王座上，笑容满面。“看你屁颠屁颠跟着莱杰罗这么久了，怎么还不跟他签契约？”<br/>
“……我见他最近身体不太好……”<br/>
“唉，都是以前造的孽啊。莱杰罗的力量很强大，几近无穷，但同时也很珍贵。每次战斗，消耗的都是自己的生命力。所以他经常是不到最后不能亲自动手啊。要使他的力量更有效地发挥，就得和别的贵族签约，把力量借给别人，别人能用这因誓约之力增强了数倍的力量来守护他。契约结束，力量归还。当然，要是签约者违背了誓言啊，就会使莱杰罗的身体变弱一些，毕竟，他的力量也是他的生命力嘛。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦一阵心悸：“您的意思是，他已被借走了太多力量？”<br/>
王苦笑着叹气：“唉，这孩子就是心太软嘛，人们吵吵嚷嚷希望他帮自己实现愿望，他心一软就都答应了嘛~”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“但是你是特殊的。既然你们彼此信任，你可以让他给你力量，让你来守护他啊。”<br/>
弗兰克斯坦犹豫了。<br/>
“你直说就好，毕竟，他现在太需要了啊……”王淡淡笑着，一脸云淡风轻的表情下似乎掩藏了太多往事。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦久久不语。他听出来，在自己都无法企及的漫长岁月中，莱杰罗已经这样帮助过许多人，而这些人中，似乎有过背叛者，莱杰罗的错信使他时日无多。<br/>
缔结契约势在必行。不论自己将付出多么惨重的代价，也要护莱杰罗一片安宁。走在回古堡的路上，弗兰克斯坦暗自下定决心。可是，莱杰罗会接受他吗？和那么多贵族缔结过契约算是理所应当，自己以异族人类的身份，如何能入的了大贵族的法眼；进一步说，贵族同人类缔结力量契约，是否违反了贵族律法？弗兰克斯坦知道，自己留在古堡里是对人类、贵族双方最好的交代，也只有留在这里那些畏惧他的敌人才会安心，这是他心甘情愿的“变相的监禁”。可是，卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，您难道看不出来吗？我……早就被您驯化了啊。<br/>
没有信心直接当面说，弗兰克斯坦选择背着莱杰罗在茶里搞小动作。他对着茶杯划开手腕，滴入一滴鲜血。莱杰罗一定能品得出来这隐晦而微妙的暗示，到时候就算他拒绝了自己，也留有台阶可下。<br/>
事实上，从弗兰克斯坦推着载有茶具的推车进入房间的那一刻起，莱杰罗就闻到了什么似的，敏感地从膝头的书中抬头望向他。弗兰克斯坦看向自己的脚尖，心脏越跳越快，刹那间心虚到想退缩——可箭在弦上不得不发——“卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗大人，我给您带来了更多的茶。”<br/>
“……”莱杰罗默默接过他递来的茶杯抿了一口。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦暗自用余光看他。漫长而寂静的几秒内，弗兰克斯坦几乎认定自己罕见地眼花了——他看到莱杰罗一贯云淡风轻、面无表情的脸庞上，挂着几丝笑意，似乎在取笑他拙劣的小把戏。<br/>
“此处即缔结灵魂誓约，汝将受缚于吾以血，汝可愿意？”<br/>
这……不是跟普通贵族签订那种短暂的力量交易的誓词，而是终身血契。<br/>
这种程度的认可，比他想要的还要多。<br/>
弗兰克斯坦被巨大的喜悦击中，一时间无话可说。您与众生签过那么多契约，而我就您这一位。什么力量，什么复仇，都放下了。就只有您了，不改了。他温顺地跪在莱杰罗面前的地上，从下往上看他：“是，主人。”<br/>
莱杰罗眼底逐渐浮现出一层血光，古老的誓词自他唇角流出。明明窗门紧闭，却有不知从哪来的风，环绕着两人久不停息。<br/>
血契需要更多的血作为契约媒介。莱杰罗召他上前，冰凉的嘴唇凑上他耳后。那是人最危险的地方之一，动脉就埋藏在下面，带着鲜血奔流不息。弗兰克斯坦的身体微微颤抖，他意识到接下来将要遭遇的，但没有犹豫，反而歪了歪头，暴露了更多皮肤，把脖颈更往莱杰罗的方向送去。<br/>
疼痛像闪电般击中了他。莱杰罗的牙齿咬破皮肤，贯穿血管，弗兰克斯坦甚至能清晰地听到血液从身体里抽离的咕噜声。然而这疼痛带给了他巨大的喜悦，他感到自己的身体里里外外都沾染着他的味道——一辈子都抹不掉的，莱杰罗的气息。<br/>
莱杰罗端坐在椅子上，弗兰克斯坦瘫软在他怀里，像是倒在王座面前。<br/>
一片迷蒙中，他又听到主人的声音——<br/>
“你是我的，而我，也是你的。自此日起，至死方休。”</p><p>后记<br/>
在很久之后的一个下午，莱杰罗告诉他，凡事不必总想着亲力亲为，他为他付出太多了。<br/>
只是在您面前这样，主人。弗兰克斯坦坦然地笑道，没多解释。<br/>
您与众生签过那么多契约，而我就您这一位。<br/>
在这个残酷的战场，我终将被自己的力量吞噬，而您终将把生命力耗尽。<br/>
所有事物都有一个终结，我们不必为此伤心。值得庆幸的是，迎来共同的终点之前，我有荣幸陪伴您前行。</p><p>【停更/End】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>